


佛杜那的守望者

by WolfyChan



Category: Devil May Cry, DmC: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M, Other, Uncle/Nephew Incest
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:35:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22556416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfyChan/pseuds/WolfyChan
Summary: * Mob尼禄前提下的4DN，恶意揣测尼禄的过去。* 时间线在DMC4结局。尼禄在教皇的白银巨人体内睡了很久，久到教皇本身都被解决了。
Relationships: DN - Relationship, Dante/Nero (Devil May Cry), Nero (Devil May Cry)/Tentacles
Kudos: 24





	佛杜那的守望者

_如果给尼禄一次机会，他会选择当一个稻草人，最好还是恶魔状的，越吓人越好。因为尼禄想守在佛杜那的每一道悬崖边上，做鬼脸，大吵大嚷，骂着低俗的话，让摩托车引擎一样的绯红女皇轰隆作响，来吓跑那些在悬崖边玩闹起来不看方向的孩子们。_

尼禄被吸收到教皇体内以后，过了很久意识才清醒过来。在那之前，他好似在做一场大梦，梦到他所有的过去，他的孩提时代，梦到但丁，还梦到灰蓝色的恶魔和他不存在的父亲。

那会儿，佛杜那有很多孩子，虽然他们多半戴着脏兮兮的、沾了泥巴的头巾，却各个活力四射。他们，和小时候的尼禄一样，都是姬莉叶的孩子。准确的说，他们都是姬莉叶的父母曾经收养照看过的孩子们。佛杜那不是尼禄的佛杜那。尼禄不属于任何地方，他从很小的时候就知道了。

姬莉叶的父母还健在的时候，他们曾在一个夏天的夜晚告诉尼禄他的身世。幼小的婴儿全身被裹在一件黑色披风内，一阵风呼啦啦地吹来，襁褓之中的尼禄就被放在了孤儿院的门口。月亮升起来，照醒了姬莉叶一家人，也照亮了小尼禄柔软的白发。

从那以后，尼禄就生活在了佛杜那，尽管佛杜那没有任何一个人有和尼禄相似的味道。尼禄从小孤僻，或许是因为他奇怪的身世。尼禄没有父母，是个被意外遗弃的孩子，还有一头佛杜那人所没有的雪白头发。

佛杜那是一座极为保守的宗教城市，所有的居民生下来必须或多或少的信仰宗教，长大以后，最好还要戴上头巾。和别的宗教城市唯一不同的地方在于佛杜那信仰的不是神明，而是恶魔——魔剑士斯巴达。尼禄在众多孤儿之中被姬莉叶的父母特别关照也是因为这个原因，姬莉叶的父母在冥冥之中相信尼禄的银白色的头发象征着与魔剑士斯巴达之间不可磨灭的缘分。因此尼禄小时候戴过一阵子头巾，还被推荐去参加圣歌会与教团活动。因为尼禄小时候身材很瘦小，银白的头发又长又乱地披在肩上，再戴上姬莉叶父母为尼禄准备的白头巾，他经常被人嘲笑为“白雪公主”。尼禄特别讨厌别人这么说他，并不是说他不喜欢当公主——如果姬莉叶让他当，他多半会高兴地接受这个身份——尼禄只是讨厌那些人那股好似瞧不起他一样的语气。更令人烦躁的是，有时候那些喜欢嘲笑别人的孩子不仅仅会刁难尼禄本身，甚至连照看他的姬莉叶也会一并刁难。姬莉叶往往一笑了之，尼禄却很生气。

在这种嘲笑和刁难的事发生了许多次以后，从小因为听从姬莉叶父母的教诲而十分乖巧的尼禄终于脱下了他的面具，他暴躁地用他偷偷改造过的摩托车引擎砸坏了教堂的窗，抓着教堂窗子的碎片威胁着别人，像个恶魔那样大吼大叫，也不管他白嫩的皮肤被玻璃碎片划出了多少血痕。

大概是从那时候开始，尼禄决定当一个孤独的稻草人。

而他也确实这么做了。他开始疏远除了姬莉叶以外的所有人，成为教团里唯一没有穿制服和戴头巾的骑士。在佛杜那郊外的森林里，伴随着斜阳洒下的余晖，独自一人解决着最棘手最丑陋的恶魔。

“没关系，”尼禄每次受伤以后都会对自己小声说，“反正我也想当一个恶魔似的稻草人。”

他往往会在山泉刚流出的地方用衣服草率地包扎自己的伤口，再用清澈的溪水洗掉他身上恶魔的血和自己的所溅射出的污秽。尼禄的伤口好得很快，毕竟那会儿他的右手已经莫名其妙地长成了布满鳞片的恶魔之手。尼禄不觉得那只手丑，不过按照佛杜那老旧陈腐的观念，它肯定能吓坏别人。所以尼禄会小心翼翼地把他的右手也缠起来，假装它骨折了一样。

尼禄以为这种日子会像森林里的日头一样升起再落下，永远的重复。只要他远离了姬莉叶，来自他人的欺辱就只会落在他的身上。尼禄有时候会想，这样也挺好。他受伤了或者被人侮辱了，伤口会像森林里被踩死的花一样，隔天就被人忘记，什么都不会发生。他年纪很小的时候，有几个小混混曾经抢走姬莉叶最喜欢的发簪。他为了抢回那个发簪一溜烟就跑远了，姬莉叶根本追不上他。当他终于伤痕累累的拿着发簪还给姬莉叶时，他一辈子都不能忘掉姬莉叶因为担心他而掉下的眼泪。他只觉得自己逊爆了。

从那次事件以后，尼禄学会了不让姬莉叶看见他受伤的模样。那些小混混后来知道了尼禄不愿意在姬莉叶面前受伤，就继续来找事。他们把尼禄带到教堂的后门，对他拳打脚踢，还抓住尼禄的头发，迫使他为他们口交。尼禄一言不发，像个丧家犬一样低着头舔着他们的生殖器，把那些玩意舔得亮晶晶的，任凭他们揪着尼禄的发尖，任凭他们辱骂尼禄是个“妓女的孩子”，再任凭他们把自己肮脏的液体喷到尼禄宝石蓝的眼睛上，直到那些小混混离去为止。尼禄照做是因为他知道姬莉叶就在楼上布道。他不想打扰姬莉叶的布道，也不想让她担心。而尼禄本身对为他人口交这件事，除了从心底里被羞辱的怒火以外，毫无感觉——毕竟，他已经和更多更恶心的恶魔交过手了。恶魔们奇形怪状，还有些有着触手与肉嘴，只要尼禄一不注意，他全身就会被那些魔界的植物缠住，那些植物还会探入他的口腔里，撕掉他的一些衣服，以吸收他的生命力。因此，那些小混混们区区人类的性行为并不会让尼禄感到恶心，他只会因为他们羞辱他的态度感到生气。

姬莉叶的声音像教堂的钟声一样令人平静。这让尼禄能忍住一切怒火，也能让尼禄夹起他的尾巴当一条教团的狗。可是狼总是狼。狼嗅到同类的味道会忍不住露出他的獠牙，而这份獠牙往往是改变他生命轨迹的开端。但丁的出现像是一阵轰鸣，让这个小镇男孩的一切都随之改变。尼禄从未想过他会反抗教皇，他也从未想过佛杜那会毁灭，除非是恶魔从天而降将教皇一击毙命，顺带恰到好处地揭露了教团丑恶的真面目。梦里的但丁就是那个恶魔。他在打斗中无意间劈开斯巴达的雕像，脸上都是血。

梦刚刚回顾到这里，尼禄的脑门就疼。但丁身上有股刺鼻、好闻又让人难耐的气味，这股味道是哪个佛杜那人都没有的。和姬莉叶的声音不同，姬莉叶的声音使尼禄平静，而但丁的味道——以及但丁的一切却让尼禄抓狂。

这囚禁尼禄的地方又挤又热，到处充满了类似于但丁的味道，搞得尼禄在梦中不断皱眉，他拍打着周围，想随着梦境里自己和但丁打斗那样挥动自己的手，却根本动弹不得。

“小鬼。”

梦里他好像还听到但丁站在教堂破碎的花窗处，嘲讽似的嘿嘿笑着，玻璃破碎的声音直接摧毁了尼禄方才一切泡沫般的美梦。

“嘿，小鬼。你这薄命的倒霉蛋，还活着吗？”

那声音虽然遥远，却每一句都像子弹一样直接精准刺在尼禄的耳膜正中央。

“去你妈的但丁……”

这会儿尼禄打了个巨大的喷嚏，因为那股恼人的嘲讽，尼禄已经完全从教皇的吸收中的梦境里醒过来了。他发现他的周围一片漆黑，他不清楚他睡了多久，更不知道他在哪里。记忆的最后一刻停留在姬莉叶和他一起被变成白银巨人的教皇吸收的那一刻。

“Shit，我出不来。”尼禄扭来扭曲，想从那群黑暗的地方挣脱出来。那里头又湿又热，就像恶魔的嘴巴里头一样恶心，有时候扭动的时候还会摩擦到里头的尖牙。尼禄确信他身上的每一寸衣服都湿透了。

“教皇都被我拖死了，你那个小女朋友被我的两个助手运出来了，但你不知怎么的还留在巨人的肚子里。”远处的声音朝他大喊，声音戏谑，“教皇又臭又老的子宫就像你的摇篮床那样舒服吗？你这小鬼就像个婴儿一样，一连睡了好几天。”

一听到姬莉叶已经被救出来了，尼禄放心了不少。不过在这个又黑又封闭的环境里他没什么办法，只能使劲扭动着试图劈开一条道。

“我他妈怎么知道！里头又黑又湿，我周围好像有什么黏糊糊的东西贴在我的背上。我出不去，老在里头做关于以前事情的梦。梦一层又一层，一环套一环，醒不过来！”

“我才不管你梦到了什么游乐园。总之我会想办法从外头敲开一块墙进来，在那之前你自己想想办法吧。”但丁又朝他吼，语气里带着一丝嘲笑。

尽管教皇已经死了，白银巨人身上所有的器官却还没有停止工作。它们就像人体的细菌，就算尸体已经腐败一两天，仍旧能吸收着残留的遗体。尼禄试图晃动他的手，让他的恶魔之手微微发光。可是他马上后悔这么做。这周围的环境实在是太恶心了。恶魔之手的微微蓝光的照射下，尼禄发现他周围都是卵状的凸起，中间不乏一些细小的绒毛。那些小绒毛像是活的水蛭那样，一根一根地趴在尼禄的颈部，绒毛最尖端的口吸吮着尼禄背部和颈部的血，让他又痒又痛。

更糟糕的是，由于尼禄醒了过来并启动了他的恶魔之手，那些细小的绒毛们瞬间饮鸩止渴一样地扑向尼禄。白银巨人枯竭的身体内部不像前几天那样资源充足，以至于所有的细胞宁愿吸收一个有着人类与恶魔之血的小子来补充能量。所以，尼禄发现那些小绒毛就像他曾经干掉的触手怪物一样，从一根根细小的柔软鞭子膨胀成粗壮的树枝。

由于吸食了些许能量，周围卵状的肉块唐突地舒展开来，然而它们很快又猛地一收缩。尼禄用他有恶魔力量的右手大力撑住紧闭洞穴的上方，可是这个动作只让更多的触手缠住他的腰部。

那些缠住他腰部的植物们是从尼禄脚底长出来的。尼禄想要一脚踩死那些半死不活的荆条，脚却反而被缠住了。尼禄脾气很坏，他气得要死，他大骂了一声：“Holy Shit。”但是他张开的嘴巴马上被从天花板上掉下来的肉块塞住了，那个肉种在尼禄嘴里发芽长大，被迫探出，最后外头的暂时膨胀的树根连在了一起。这下尼禄吚吚呜呜的呜咽以外，什么也说不出来了。

“怎么了，小鬼？”外头的墙壁不断传来哐哐哐的声音，听起来但丁是在用什么锤子一样敲打着白银巨人的胸口。“别告诉我你因为太怕黑而哭鼻子了，你的叔叔马上来幼儿园门口接你。”

“呜呜……呜呜呜！”尼禄想骂人，他大吼一句，让但丁知道白银巨人里头正发生着什么生吞小孩的惨剧。尼禄越是挣扎，越是想要出声，那些绒毛就把尼禄缠绕得越紧，它们顶上的小口就吸吮尼禄的皮肤吸吮得越多。

越是补充能量，那些绒毛就越是进化。刚才还只有小小牙齿的绒毛们现在已经进化出完美的口器了。那些口腔里甚至还有肉色的舌头。它们舔舐着尼禄的眼睑，迫使尼禄闭上他银蓝色的眼睛，牙齿啃咬着尼禄身体裸露在外的部分，希望能剐出他体内流淌着的一切血液和体液。它们之中那个已经钻入尼禄口腔里的正在发挥着自己得天独厚的优势，用它新长出来的小舌头与尼禄的舌头互相交缠。

那些小东西甚至很快学会了怎么迫使尼禄流出更多的涎水。一根长得比较粗壮的荆条首先会缠住尼禄的脖颈，迫使他抬头，然后刚刚探进去的肉块会往竖方向膨胀，像一块柔软的牙签一样撑起尼禄的口腔，另一根藤条会托住尼禄的腰部，以保证那些涎水滴下来的时候，能够完美的洒在紧闭空间的肉壁上，而非尼禄的衣服上或是尼禄身上其他的什么地方。

该死。尼禄在心里骂。虽然以前尼禄总是借助这股力量去执行乱来的任务，但此时此刻他从未这么憎恨过恶魔绝佳的再生能力。就算一个本体心脏死掉的巨大恶魔，它的细胞的再生速度都这么惊人。

“噢，小孩，你要被恶魔体内残存的细胞吃掉啦？嗨，这种事情可不常有。”但丁从尼禄持续不断地呜咽声和长久的无应答里猜中了七八分，但他没有停下手里的动作，“你可真够倒霉的，这是睡过头的惩罚，哈哈！”

最该死的还是但丁，但丁简直是姬莉叶的完全反面。尼禄在心里这么想着。他的全身再次无法动弹，那些玩意快长得比他的手臂还粗了，捆住尼禄的力量也前所未有的大。尼禄身上泼洒下来的血和唾液灌溉着内部，让很多本来奄奄一息的小肉苗也活了过来。

当小肉苗们长得够长，它们发现尼禄身上已经鲜少有可以另外下嘴的地方了。那些肉苗便开始一点点地撕扯尼禄身上的衣物，像寻找母体寄生一样，一股脑地钻到尼禄的皮肤上。很快，尼禄的外衣被扯掉一大半，红色的底衣被肉苗们吐出的腐蚀性液体融掉了一半，洗的发白的牛仔裤也几乎快被溶解掉了。

有那么一瞬间，有个肉苗发现刺激尼禄的胯部就能不费吹灰之力吸出不少体液来。肉苗们前仆后继地都围了上来。它们捆住了尼禄嫩得发红的阴茎，不顾尼禄如何剧烈挣扎，将它们吸吮的口完全包裹住马眼，试图舔舐掉上面流出的一切液体。它们还有的钻入尼禄尚未用于性事的肠腔。它们虽然数量众多而每一根很细小，此刻却像一条麻绳一样缠成一股，蛇一般地探入他的后穴。

“呜呜！啊……呜呜呜呜！”尼禄从未想到他会把他的童贞交代在这里，他想叫，却只能发出含糊不清的声音。那些肉苗光滑，尽管是第一次，尼禄也没有觉得很疼。相反，钝状的快意从下头不断传来。尼禄被肉苗们捆绑的小生殖器在挤压与吸吮的快意中不停地胀大，透明的液体不断从他的马眼里流出，却在流出的第一刻就被吸收了。

“再等等我啊，马上可以打开啦。”但丁的声音再次从外头传来，这次声音非常非常近。

尼禄觉得自己的脑袋越来越不清楚了。或许是因为缺氧，或许是因为快感。他出生以来，从来没有这么狼狈过。他小时候也替别的人口交过，甚至刚去退治恶魔的时候也曾经被这样的肉苗摸过屁股和胸，但是从没有一次像现在这样，全身上下都被侵犯。也从来没有一次像现在这样，在最能嘲讽人的家伙与他只有一壁之隔的地方丢尽颜面。

那些肉块一下，一下地探入尼禄的后穴里，当触碰到某一处的时候，尼禄双眼泛白地呜咽了一声。那声音可能太过娇媚，听起来不类似于他刚刚发出的惨叫。以至于但丁哐哐哐敲打墙壁的声音都顿了一下。

“……小子，你还OK吧？”

尼禄想要回答但丁，骂他不要停下手中的救援动作，催促他赶紧进来把这些可恨的东西打掉。可是他什么也说不出来。不但如此，那些从他的肠道里钻进来的肉泥们还越来越多，像蛇一样盘旋在他的肠腔里，以至于他的平坦光滑的小腹都微微隆起。

太多了，太多了。尼禄快疯了，他肚子涨得难受，眼泪都掉下来了。他难以想象如果他早点从教皇的肚子里醒来，这种炼狱一般的感觉是不是会提早开始。早知道姬莉叶已经被救出来了，那他还不如继续睡个懒觉呢。尼禄扭动着自己的腰肢，收缩着自己的肠道，想要让那些塞得太满的肉苗出去一些，然而这只让他自己更爽。前列腺紧紧地贴在了肉苗们凸起的地方，一种前所未有的快感击中了尼禄，以至于他直接达到了高潮。

“呜呜……呜呜……啊啊啊！啊啊啊啊！”

这股高潮的极乐伴随着的是尼禄全身的痉挛。尼禄剧烈地喘着气，他浑身上下的肌肉都舒展开来，他感到自己变得更加奇怪。尽管他的肚子里还塞着那些玩意，可是他的肠道却还想要更多那样不断收缩。尼禄害怕地想，或许他喜欢这种感觉，这种被魔鬼们包裹的滋味。

——哐！

但丁把墙敲开了，尼禄因为欲望而迷茫的双眼里倒映出但丁红披风的身影。在但丁面前的，是一个全身只有一半衣服的、湿漉漉的尼禄。尼禄的蓝红披风破了一半，他的身体被往后折，双手被抬成十字，嘴巴被肉块们塞着，姿势倒有点宗教受难的味道。尼禄的肚子微微鼓起，鼓起的形状都是麻绳状的肉苗的样子。他刚刚射精，洁白的液体有一些甚至都射到了自己银白色的头发上，而那些魔界植物们正争先恐后地舔掉尼禄刚刚射出来的一切液体。但丁还看见，尼禄被迫分开的双腿内侧，正有不少黏液滴滴答答地落下来。

“呼~”但丁吹了声口哨，“这是什么新型的魔界凌辱？”

尼禄半睁开眼睛，满脸潮红，水蓝色的眼睛还有未干的泪水。还没等尼禄反应过来，但丁已经扛着他的叛逆，把那些生长中的小植物们全部腰斩——顺带还把尼禄剩下的一半披风也斩断了。

小男孩像断了线的人偶一样从半空中落了下来，但丁用他宽厚的肩膀接住了他，被他从狭小的空间里拖了出来。但丁本来还想再调笑他几句，可是尼禄趴在但丁身上只是不断地颤抖和喘气，他的身体热得让但丁怀疑尼禄好像发了烧。这一切都让但丁一句调节气氛的话都说不出来。

——Well，看来小鬼受到了不少惊吓。

但丁一下一下地抚摸着尼禄湿漉漉的背，上面刚刚被魔界植物咬开的伤口愈合得很快，“冷静下来了？”

“……”因为刚刚被吸收了太多体液和血液，尼禄累得动弹不得，他只能顺势靠在但丁的颈窝里，任凭但丁下巴上的胡渣摩擦着他的耳畔。

“小子，别因为睡过头就这么灰心丧气啊。”但丁试图安慰他，话到嘴边却又充满了调笑的味道，“虽然你没赶上拯救世界的机会，但教皇已经死啦。佛杜那，嗯……虽然这城市毁的差不多了，不过它有救啦。”

“……谢谢。”尼禄细不可闻地说了一句，声音糊在喉咙里。

“什么？你说什么？”但丁嚷了一句，尼禄说得太含糊了，他是真的没有听清。

“没什么。”尼禄试图自己站起来，但是他的腿还是软的，以至于他再次倒在但丁的怀里，“我想说，当一个恶魔状的吓人稻草人好累。”

“……什么玩意？”但丁挠挠头，觉得这个小孩在说梦话。

“这是我小时候的一个梦想。我想当佛杜那悬崖上的稻草人，长得很凶，不但能用外表吓跑所有想要接近悬崖上的顽皮鬼，还能用我的身体代替大家被恶魔侵犯。只要我的力量够强大，身体够硬朗，那我就可以撑下来，保护所有无辜的人，包括……姬莉叶。”

“可是，但丁……刚刚我感觉好奇怪，我好像个溺水的人，虽然想探出头来，却不断被拉下去，直到沉溺在那股充满恶臭的植物群里。要不是你，我可能就会永远地睡在里头了吧。”

但丁环着臂，像过来人一样一边听着一边揉着尼禄柔软的发丝。这个小鬼属实很嫩，魔界植物的黏液里往往有些致幻上瘾的因素，那个小鬼只是中毒了，就不幸地被玩弄了一小下而已。这些都没什么，但丁以前还遇到过更可怕的呢。不过这么对尼禄说，他想必也只会觉得更加羞辱吧。毕竟，但丁和尼禄的实力与阅历差距实在太大了。

“小鬼，你知道，恶魔状的吓人稻草人或许可以有两个。”但丁想了半天，干瘪瘪地回了那个小鬼一句。“比如说，你和我，守在魔界和人界的边缘。”

似乎觉得尼禄已经恢复得差不多了，但丁嘿咻一下地扛起他的小鬼，一步一步往他刚刚凿开的洞那里走去。

“你回去修养好了倒是可以想一想……”但丁一边走一边絮絮叨叨地说，他说话有点咬字，听起来充满了成年人的余裕，“要不要趁机加入我的事务所，Devil May Cry？你今天投简历的话，我现在还能给你个端茶倒水叫外卖的工作。”

“该死。”尼禄骂了一句，“让我端茶送水？老家伙，你想得美。小心我把茶壶的热水倒在你的老屁股上。”

但丁哈哈大笑，却一不小心（尼禄怀疑他故意地）放开了手，以至于他两人一起从白银巨人腐败的巨大尸体上滚了下来。这么一摔，尼禄更起不来身，他湿漉漉的身体完全嵌在但丁的双臂里。但丁趁势抱住了他，亲吻了他的银发，再亲吻了他的嘴唇。尼禄起初十分抗拒，但他的手臂真的一点力气都没有了，他只能任凭但丁长满了胡渣的嘴唇，和他那带了点披萨味的舌头，贴在他柔软又细腻的少年之唇上。

天很亮，刺眼的阳光洒在尼禄和但丁的头发上，让他们银白的头发更加圣洁。从远处看，他们的身影好像是融为一体一般。

FIN。


End file.
